english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lani Minella
Lani Minella (born October 25, 1959) is an American voice actress and voice director. She's known for voicing: Nancy Drew in Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Mayor (ep31) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Jasper: A Christmas Caper (2010) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Fabulous Fourth (2012) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Precious Valentine (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Turkey Tale (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: Goes to Bishop (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Atlantis: The Last Days of Kaptara (2013) - Charis, Zenobia 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Queen's Corgi (2019) - Ginger, ADR Walla Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2004) - Girl 1 (ep27) *Burn Up Excess (2002) - Maya, Grandma (ep7), Sister (ep11), Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Dolce Saito, Chacha Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics (2010) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *The Golden Compass: Official Video Game: Wildlife Waystation Featurette (2007) - Narrator 'Movies' *It: Chapter Two (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Riddick (2013) - Aereon VO 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Arachnicide (????) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Second Chance Heroes (2014) - Madame Curie 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Mia 'Video Games' *3-D Ultra Pinball: The Lost Continent (1997) - Additional Voices *40 Winks (1999) - Additional Voices *Alien: Resurrection (2000) - Ellen Ripley *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2: Animated Moviebook (1996) - Narration *Amaranthine Voyage: The Burning Sky (2017) - Chara *Amaranthine Voyage: The Orb of Purity (2015) - Enel, Transmutation machine *Amaranthine Voyage: The Shadow of Torment (2014) - Amelia Cavendish *Amaranthine Voyage: Winter Neverending (2016) - Queen of burrowers *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (2010-2011) - Clarice, Girl, Mother *Awesomenauts (2012) - Ksenia, Nibbs *Backyard Soccer 2004 (2003) - Additional Voices *Battle Realms (2001) - Additional Voices *Blood II: The Chosen (1998) - Gabriella, Ophelia *Borderlands (2009) - Steele *Bubsy 3D (1996) - Bubsy, Additional Voices *Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007) - Lallie, Rosa *Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (2005) - Hybrid, Ramona, Rebecca, Ruth, Additional Voices *Casper: The Interactive Adventure (1997) - Casper, Additional Voices *Clive Barker's Undying (2001) - Additional Voices *Conduit 2 (2011) - Andromeda, Laura Wildeshire *Danger Girl (2000) - Additional Voices *Danse Macabre: Crimson Cabaret (2014) - Odette *Danse Macabre: Curse of the Banshee (2017) - Cillian O'Connor *Danse Macabre: Ominous Obsession (2016) - Maria Reiter *Danse Macabre: The Last Adagio (2014) - Unnamed ballerina *Danse Macabre: Thin Ice (2015) - Woman inside the booth *Dark Romance: Curse of Bluebeard (2016) - Additional Voices *Dark Romance: Kingdom of Death (2016) - Additional Voices *Dark Romance: The Monster Within (2017) - Additional Voices *Dark Romance: The Swan Sonata (2015) - Additional Voices *Dark Romance: Winter Lily (2018) - Additional Voices *Darksiders (2010) - Silitha, Tiamat *Devastation (2003) - Additional Voices *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (2005) - Female Spider, Reaper *Diablo (1996) - Additional Voices *Diablo II (2000) - Andariel, Blood Raven *Diablo II: Lord of Destruction (2001) - Ancients, Malah *Diablo III (2012) - Mistress of Pain, Shadow Vermin *Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas (2000) - Additional Voices *Dragon Front (2016) - Additional Voices *Duckman: The Graphic Adventures of Private Dick (1997) - Additional Voices *Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes (2000) - Jane *Duke Nukem: Time to Kill (1998) - Additional Voices *Duke Nukem: Zero Hour (1999) - Female Commander *Evil Dead: Hail to the King (2000) - Annie Knowby, Deadites, Grammy *Frozen Hearth (2013) - Preserver *Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge (2001) - Character Sound Effects *Gauntlet: Dark Legacy (2000) - Jester, Priestess, Sorceress, Warrior *Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows (2005) - Aderyn, Akilah, Valdis, Valkyrie, Additional Voices *God of War (2018) - Pesta *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Demon Gnome, Fleshy Skeleton, Shade *Grim Legends 3: Dark City (2016) - Maid, Mother *Half-Life: Decay (2001) - Collette Green, Gina Cross *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Arathi Weapon Smith, Cult Master, Imp Master *Hearthstone: Journey to Un'Goro (2017) - Golakka Crawler, Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Knights of the Frozen Throne (2017) - Archerus Veteran, Deathweaver, Sindragosa, Val'kyr Shadowguard, Wicked Skeleton *Hearthstone: Whispers of the Old Gods (2016) - Ancient Shield Bearer, Darkshire Librarian, Faceless Summoner, Twilight Geomancer *Heroes of Newerth (2011-2012) - Baba Yaga, Cleopatra Pharao, Mother Nature Keeper, Shaman, S&M Torturer, Teen Boy Avatar, Wraith the Death Prowler, Additional Voices *Hidden Expedition: Midgard's End (2016) - Helen Schumann *Hidden Expedition: Pearl of Discord (2017) - Filippa Zambetti *Hidden Expedition: Smithsonian Hope Diamond (2013) - Waitress *Hidden Expedition: The Crown of Solomon (2014) - Old Woman *Hunted: The Demon's Forge (2011) - Assassin *League of Light: Edge of Justice (2017) - Inhabitant Woman, Player Character *League of Light: Silent Mountain (2015) - Female Player Character, Louise *League of Light: The Game (2018) - Additional Voices *League of Light: The Gatherer (2016) - Additional Voices *Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude (2004) - Additional Voices *Lucius (2012) - Mary *Malice (2004) - Additional Voices *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015) - Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Morton Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Lucia von Bardas, Valentina Allegra de Fontaine *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Eve, Asari Medic *MediEvil (2019) - Narrator *Men in Black: The Game (1997) - Agent L, Additional Voices *Mirage: Arcane Warfare (2017) - Bashrahni Vigilist *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Elder Gods, Radio Ops, Sheeva, Sindel *Mystery of the Ancients: Deadly Cold (2015) - Additional Voices *Mystery of the Ancients: Mud Water Creek (2016) - Sarah *Mystery of the Ancients: No Escape (2019) - Additional Voices *Mystery of the Ancients: The Sealed and Forgotten (2017) - Devona *Mystery Tales: Alaskan Wild (2015) - Additional Voices *Mystery Tales: Dangerous Desires (2017) - Additional Voices *Mystery Tales: Eye of the Fire (2016) - Hecate, Irenea *Mystery Tales: The Hangman Returns (2017) - Additional Voices *Mystery Tales: The House of Others (2017) - Additional Voices *Mystery Tales: The Other Side (2018) - Additional Voices *Myths of the World: Behind the Veil (2017) - La Catrina 2 *Myths of the World: Of Fiends and Fairies (2014) - Fairy 2, Gwen, Old Woman, Rita *Myths of the World: Spirit Wolf (2014) - Ayana, Witch Ancestor *Myths of the World: The Heart of Desolation (2015) - Old lady healer *Nancy Drew: Alibi in Ashes (2011) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Curse of Blackmoor Manor (2004) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Danger by Design (2006) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Danger on Deception Island (2003) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake (2002) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Ghost of Thornton Hall (2013) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Labyrinth of Lies (2014) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon (2005) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Legend of the Crystal Skull (2007) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Message in a Haunted Mansion (2000) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Ransom of the Seven Ships (2009) - Nancy Drew, Coucou the Parrot, Vervet Monkeys *Nancy Drew: Sea of Darkness (2015) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secret of the Old Clock (2005) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secret of the Scarlet Hand (2002) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill (1998) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill Remastered (2010) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Shadow at the Water's Edge (2010) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Stay Tuned for Danger (1999) - Nancy Drew, Millie Strathorn *Nancy Drew: The Captive Curse (2011) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Creature of Kapu Cave (2006) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Deadly Device (2012) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Final Scene (2001) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Haunted Carousel (2003) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Haunting of Castle Malloy (2008) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Phantom of Venice (2008) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Secret of Shadow Ranch (2004) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Shattered Medallion (2014) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Silent Spy (2013) - Nancy Drew, Kate Drew *Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek (2007) - Nancy Drew, Freddie *Nancy Drew: Tomb of the Lost Queen (2012) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Trail of the Twister (2010) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Treasure in the Royal Tower (2001) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Warnings at Waverly Academy (2009) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew Dossier: Lights, Camera, Curses! (2008) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew Dossier: Resorting to Danger! (2009) - Nancy Drew, Garden Gossiper *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) - Additional Voices *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) - Larry, Lemmy, Morton, Wendy *NightCaster: Defeat the Darkness (2001) - Arran, Frost, Kids, Orb, Shadow, Witches, Additional Voices *Nightmare Adventures: The Turning Thorn (2013) - Unicorn Bride *Nightmare Ned (1997) - Additional Voices *Nightmare on the Pacific (????) - Jimmy *Off the Record: The Italian Affair (2014) - Gabriella *Off the Record: The Liberty Stone (2015) - Lilliana Flores *Painkiller: Hell & Damnation (2012) - Eve *Penumbra: Black Plague (2008) - Hive Mind *Penumbra: Requiem (2008) - Hive Mind *Phantasmat: Curse of the Mist (2017) - Sophia Newville *Phantasmat: The Endless Night (2015) - Hall Monitor *Phantasmat: Town of Lost Hope (2016) - Ethel Hansen, Narrator *Pyramid: Challenge of the Pharaoh's Dream (1996) - Additional Voices *Quantum Theory (2010) - Dionaea, Seed *Rad Rodgers: World One (2016) - The Jungle Elder *Rebel Galaxy (2015) - Cofax, Juno, Militia Officer, Sparrow, Trucker, Zenya *Remothered: Tormented Fathers (2017) - Gloria Ashmann/'Red Nun' *Reset Generation (2008) - Babe Gunner, Monster Trainer, Princess, Sci-Fi Knight *Revenant (1999) - Additional Voices *Rift (2011-2014) - Alsbeth, Altha, Ashara Goldenclaw, Bloodfire Exploder, Carcera, Cindury, Crucia, Ithkus, Kelari Female, Laethys, Oldoron, Rusilia Dreadblade, Yentia *Rift: Nightmare Tide (2014) - Alsbeth, Apotheon, Cresaphin, Gregil, Grenk, Additional Voices *Rift: Prophecy of Ahnket (2016) - Crucia *Rift: Storm Legion (2012) - Bellia Florell, Crucia *Road Redemption (2017) - Sigma Gang Leader *Rochard (2011) - Skylar *Rocky & Bullwinkle's Know-It-All Quiz Game (1998) - Sherman *Rogue Ops (2003) - Additional Voices *Shadow Warrior (1997) - Anime Girl *Shadowgrounds (2005) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Arceyan Fighter, Sonic Boom, Tree Rex *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Shadow Mage *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Dodo Guard, Porcupine Guard, Rat Trooper *StarCraft (1998) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Slivan *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Medivac Pilot *Star Trek: The Next Generation: Klingon Honor Guard (1998) - Additional Voices *Starwinder: The Ultimate Space Race (1996) - Additional Voices *Strider (2014) - Female Broadcaster, Nang Pooh, Xi Mang Mu *Subnautica (2014) - Sea Emperor, Sunbeam Captain *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Lucas, Lyn, Pit *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Lyn, Morton Koopa, Jr., Wendy O. Koopa *The Deadly Tower of Monsters (2016) - Scarlet *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Irileth, Jenassa, Night Mother, Nocturnal *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dragonborn (2012) - Tilisu Severin *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Hearthfire (2012) - Dravynea the Stoneweaver, Jenassa *The Land Before Time: Activity Center (1997) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure (2001) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Kindergarten Adventure (2005) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Math Adventure (1998) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Preschool Adventure (1999) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley (2000) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Last of Us (2013) - Bloater, Clicker, Runner *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Galadriel, Idrial, Morwen, Spider Rider Unit *The Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar (2007) - Elf Codemaster, Galadriel *The Sims: House Party (2001) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices *Tony Tough and the Night of Roasted Moths (2002) - Additional Voices *Torchlight (2009) - Syl, Vanquisher, Additional Voices *Torment: Tides of Numenera (2017) - Callistege *Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict (2005) - Female Announcer *War for the Overworld (2015) - Additional Voices *War for the Overworld: Heart of Gold (2016) - Aetna, Arcanist, Duchess, Huntress, Suvius *WarGames: Defcon 1 (1998) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Banshee, Harpy, Succubus *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Hive Mind *Wave of Darkness (2015) - Baba Yarra, Lady Vordar, Llorena, Nekromant, Zoug *Will Rock (2003) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft (2004) - Banshee, Harpy, Succubus *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Blood Troll, Mag'har Orc Guard, Sethrak Female, Siren, Vol'zith the Whisperer, Witch *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) - Myrla, Zaela *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Felbound Enforcer, Orc Shaman, Stormcaller Mylra, Webmistress Shinaris, Worgen Female, Worgen Guard *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Panda Wraith *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2008) - Bronzebeard, Dead Knight, Geist, Herald Volazj, Tuskarr *Worms 3D (2003) - Additional Voices *Worms 4: Mayhem (2005) - Additional Voices *Worms Forts: Under Siege (2004) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Assassin 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Blue Stinger (1999) - Janine King *Evil Zone (1999) - Alty Al Lazel, Ihadurca, Midori Himeno *Final Fight: Revenge (1999) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (2007) - Mia, Micaiah, Mist, Additional Voices *Ghost Pirates Of Vooju Island (2010) - Jane *Jack Keane (2008) - Amanda, Grandma Louise, Miss Gristle, Rupiah *Maken X (2000) - Additional Voices *Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy (2013) - Luke Triton *Professor Layton and the Curious Village (2008) - Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold, Lady Dahlia, Villagers *Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (2009) - Luke Triton, Babette, Flora Reinhold *Professor Layton and the Last Specter (2011) - Luke Triton *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (2012) - Additional Voices *Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (2010) - Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold *Runaway: A Road Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Snowboard Kids (1998) - Jam Kuehnemund, Linda Maltinie, Mr. Dog, Nancy Neil, Slash Kamei *Snowboard Kids 2 (1999) - Damien, Slash Kamei, Wendy Rain *Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) - Rouge the Bat *Sonic Heroes (2004) - Rouge the Bat *Sonic Shuffle (2000) - Rouge the Bat *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur III (2005) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *SpellForce 2: Shadow Wars (2006) - Nightsong *SpellForce III (2017) - Andra, Leyna, Light Figure *SpellForce III: Soul Harvest (2019) - Camp Advisor *Spy Fiction (2004) - Alice Coleman, Eve, Additional Voices *Tail Concerto (1999) - Waffle Ryebread, Panta *The Dark Eye: Drakensang (2009) - Auralia, Gwendala, Kobold, Malgorra, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (258) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (37) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:American Voice Actors